Dynasty
Introduction The Dynasty is a faction in the Galaxy. Its territory comprised of the Jedidah sector, and it was a small but highly developed faction. To its north is Dead Space and to its west is a border with the Republic of Light. It featured very high economic development and had a dense network of Albucurrie lane networks. Government The Dynasty is ruled directly by the Dynastian, though in reality much of the day to day management of government falls to his appointed system governors and advisers. The Dynasty is based in the Palace Dynastia, the residence of the Dynastian. The Dynasty is organized into six provinces, each with policies tailored to meet the regional needs. The six provincial govenors each were responsible for leading system govenors, who in turn led planet govenors. Military The Dynastian military is the military branch of the Dynasty. It comprises of the intelligence service, the navy, the army, the starfighter core, the marines and the support services. It is led by the council of Solutos and the Dynastian. Solutos usually hold the rank along with a position as a head (Such as Soluto Zhuver as head of education), though not neccessarily. The Dynastian served as the ultimate leader of the military, but a large degree of flexibility was given to individual officers. The military had a budget of two quintillion sparks in Sol 3005, representing 40% of the government budget. Leadership The Military is led by the council of Solutos. Solutos vote on motions and the Dynastian has veto powers. Solutos come from different branches of the military for a representative view of all branches. Known Solutos = Soluto Zhuver = Former head of the starfighter core and now head of the education program, Soluto Zhuver is a member of the council of Solutos. He is a childhood friend of Dynastian Arbitus, being one of the most proactive members of the concil in leading reform. Soluto Armadus A stonch traditionalist, Soluto Armadus supports a large expansion of the conventional fleets of the navy. Soluto Codius Another childhood friend of Dynastian Arbitus, Soluto Codius heads the marine core of the Dynasty. He is famous for devising some of the key doctrines that govern the marine core, introducing reforms that allows the core to have unparalleled reaction time in the Dynastian Navy. Soluto Crystal Promoted after meeting Solomon as commandant of Intelligence school, Crystal is responsible for organizing the overhaul of the Dynastian military's communication infrastructure. She is devoted to her task a fact that even stonch traditionalists such as Soluto Armadus concede. Soluto Sapphire Sapphire is appointed as a Soluto by Solomon's request as one of his conditions to accept the post of Grand Soluto. She is kind and highly competent. Soluto Ekthesi An Imperial grand admiral who defects to the Dynasty after being shown the true nature of the Empire, he is promoted by the request of Solomon. Soluto Solomon Solomon would be granted the position of Grand Soluto, the first ever, as a token of confidence before he sets off to combat the Imperial invasion. Having commanded the only Dynastian fleet and disrupting Imperial advances successfully with a small fleet, the Council of Solutos unanimously voted to appoint Solomon as Grand Soluto and to head the war against the Empire while the remaining council focused on the war with the Republic. Economy The Dynasty had a relatively small but strong economy. Its currency was the galaxy standard spark, though notably its economy was completely separate from the rest of the galaxy. Due to a Republic Embargo it was largely self contained. In Sol 3005 the economic output was one hundred and seventy four quintillion sparks, with the government earning ten quintillion sparks from its various revenue streams and achieving a surplus of five quintillion after all expenses. State owned enterprises as well as the profit from shares it purchases within startups that grew made up a sizeable portion of this. Citizen rights Dynastianites are given the right to freely move within the Dynasty's territory. They are answerable to the Dynastian and his laws. They have among the highest standard of living in the galaxy, though notably poverty and crime remained an issue, with examples being the infamous undercity of Solstar. History The Dynasty was founded by Julianus Dynasty in 2345 sol, who named the Dynasty after himself and adopted the title of Dynastian. He led his followers away from the Republic of Light after controversial legislation was passed. The Decree of Reason advanced corporate interest with large deregulation and expansion of their representation within governments. They were also given the right to own and train private militias. Other parts of this decree put a focus on developing the New Core regions, funding this with increased taxation of the Eastern Expanses, Eastern Colonies, Eastern Belt and Southern Colonies. Capital The Dynasty's capital was located on Scylia, named after the famed Admiral Ferdinand Scylia, until 2412 sol. After the colonization of the Solstar system, the capital would be moved to the lead planet of the Solstar System, also named Solstar. Diplomacy Republic of Light The Dynasty had cold relations with the Republic of Light, which claims the Dynasty's territory and resources in its entirety. Both sides officially begin hostilities after the Dynasty hosted failed negotiations between the Republic and the Empire. Empire The Dynasty and the Empire had little contact before 3020 sol. After this, the Empire began hostilities after it invaded the Dynasty's Rim territories purchased from the Republic by the Dynasty. A state of war existed from then until the Empire was completely annexed by the Dynasty and the Republic. Spark Syndicate The Dynasty had little contact with the Spark Syndicate. In the early stages the Spark Syndicate would send pirate raiders to harass the Dynasty, though later these pirates would break off connection with the Syndicate and become a faction in their own right. While there were fears that the Spark Syndicate might have found a way to traverse the Abyss region this was revealled to be false. Corporate Sector The Corporate Sector likewise had little contact with the Dynasty. It would declare an embargo on the Dynasty soon after Dynastian forces conquered much of the known galaxy, hoping to gain leverage by starving the Southwestern and Southern provinces of the former Republic. However this would fail and the Corporate Sector would unconditionally surrender. Puritans The Dynasty had no official contact with the Puritans. After their discovery the Dynasty would use captured Imperial superweapons to obliterate the Puritans before a conventional state of war could take place. Some cultists would later claim this as genocide and attempt to reclaim Puritan technology, but would find that the Puritan controlled systems had been completely destroyed, with entire planets obliterated.